Oţelu Roşu
|timezone=EET |utc_offset=+2 |timezone_DST=EEST |utc_offset_DST=+3 |map_caption = Location of Oţelu Roşu| | official_name=Oţelu Roşu| image_map=Otelu_Rosu_in_Romania.png| image_shield=Coa OteluRosu CS RO.png| |subdivision_type1=County| subdivision_name1=Caraş-Severin County| |subdivision_type2=Status| subdivision_name2= |settlement_type=Town|| |leader_title=Mayor| leader_name=Simion Iancu| leader_party=Democratic Party| | area_total_km2=63.81| population_as_of=2002| population_total=11747|population_footnotes=| population_density_km2=184 | website=http://www.otelurosu.info| }} Oţelu Roşu (formerly Ferdinand; Hungarian: Nándorhegy, German: Ferdinandsberg) is a town in southwestern Caraş-Severin County, Romania, in the Bistra Valley . It is situated on the national road 68, between Caransebeş (21 km away) and Haţeg. Geography Otelu Rosu is located at an altitude of approximately 300 meters in Valea Bistrei valley, which is between the Poiana Ruscai mountains to the north and the Ţarcu Mountains to the south. To the south of Oţelu Roşu is a large piedmont of the Ţarcu Mountains, locally named Gai. To the north the town makes direct contact with the foothills of the Poiana Ruscai Mountains. Dominant height are the hill of Ferdinand (overlooking the metalworking uzine) and the hill of Chiciura. Oţelu Roşu is subjected to western climatical influences because of its altitude and location. The altitude and the neighbouring forests and mountains assure a mild climate. In the winter, snow may persist as much as two or three months, however the temperatures do not drop too low. In the spring months, especially May, floods are possible due to the melting of the snow in the high areas of the Ţarcu Mountains and abundant rains. The most recent flood took place in the year 2000, destroying several bridges across the river Bistra. History The first signs of human habitation date from the Paleolithic, in form of primitive tools. Sporadic remnants from the Neolithic age have been found in the neighbouring areas. During the wars between Romans and Dacians, the Bistra Valley was the route used by the emperor Traian in penetrating into the heartland of Dacia. A Roman castrum found near the cemetery of Zavoi (ancient Agnaviae), a locality close to Otelu Rosu, dates from this time. In the XV century, during medieval times, Otelu Rosu appears under the name of "Bistra", and later with the Hungarian name of Nandorhegy. After the expulsion of Turks from Banat by the Habsburgs, the area was colonised by Germans. Also, Italians are brought in to work in metalworking industry. Later, as Transylvania became part of Romania the name of Nandorhegy is being replaced with the name Ferdinand. After 1947 the Ferdinand name did not please the communists anymore and they changed it to Oţelu Roşu ("The Red Steel") in order to underline the importance of the town's metalworking industry. Population The population was 12,989 (2000) and 13,128 (1999). Causes of this demographic regress are to be found in the problems of the metalworking industry, and in the lack of places of work, which makes many young people leave the town and move into regional centers such as Timişoara and other areas of Romania. From an ethnic point of view, the dominant communities are the Romanians, the Roma (growing), and the Hungarians. The German, Italian, and Slovak minorities have largely disappeared due to emigration after 1989. Education The town has three schools and one industrial high school. External links * www.otelu-rosu.de Category:Caraş-Severin County Category:Cities in Romania Category:Places in Romanian Banat eo:Oţelu Roşu hu:Nándorhegy it:Oţelu Roşu pl:Oţelu Roşu pt:Oţelu Roşu ro:Oţelu Roşu tg:Отселу-Рошу